Dandenong North
Dandenong North is a collaboration spoof of the longest running children's educational television series Sesame Street by 723GWU, 758HEG, 747RSH, 352KFT, 024RPT, XQ25EG, XQ23HG, 7229AO, 618RVD, 2207ST, 127RWU, 369RWU and AlbertAnnerley06. Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, Dandenong North, it has no relations to Dandenong North, a suburb in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, 29 km south-east from Melbourne's central business district. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Dandenong North retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications. Interesting features present in Dandenong North included: * Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company plays Big Bird (and dressed as Dopey); * Gordon and Susan are played by The Cat in the Hat and Cindy Lou Who; * Penny Gadget played Maria, Sneezy Dwarf played Luis; * Alice plays Bob (dressed as Snow White), Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody) plays Guy Smiley; * Bert and Ernie are played by Mildred Hubble and Henrietta Hubble respectively; * David is played by Grumpy Dwarf; * Severus Snape from Harry Potter plays Count von Count, Crescentmoon Winterchild plays Countess von Backwards; * Caillou plays Little Bird, Snow White plays Granny Bird; * Biff and Sully are played by Cubby and Wendy Darling respectively; * Baby Kermit plays Elmo; * Cynthia Horrocks played Rosita, Goldie Locks played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Princess Fiona, Summer Penguin and Princess Poppy respectively; * Abby Cadabby is played by Tinkerbell; * Telly Monster is played by Felicity Foxglove; * Grundgetta is played by Rosie'' from ''Caillou and Oscar the Grouch is played by'' ''Rarity. Dandenong North only parodies selected episodes from Sesame Street, including the modern Season 44 2013-2014 and Season 45 2015, as well as the classics ([[Dandenong North/Episodes|see this page for a list of episodes included in Dandenong North]]). Characters and the Gang * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Big Bird - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Cookie Monster - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Kermit the Frog - Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Gordon - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Susan - Cindy Lou Who (Dr. Seuss) * David - Grumpy Dwarf (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Bert - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Ernie - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Maria - Penny Gagdet (Inspector Gadget) * Luis - Sneezy Dwarf (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Guy Smiley - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Herry Monster - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Count von Count - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Countess von Backwards - Crescentmoon Winterchild (The Worst Witch) * Countess von Dahling - Ruby Cherrytree (The Worst Witch) * Biff - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Sully - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Barkley - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion King/''The Lion Guard'') * Telly Monster - Felicity Foxglove (The Worst Witch) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Cynthia Horrocks (The Worst Witch) * Zoe - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Merida (Brave) * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Ovejita - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Happy Dwarf (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Linda - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Miles - April Glover (Little Bill) * Olivia - Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Gina - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Gabi - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Honkers - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Big Bird Alice.png|Alice as Bob Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Cookie Monster Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegard as Kermit the Frog The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Gordon cindylouwho.gif|Cindy Lou Who as Susan Grumpy.png|Grumpy Dwarf as David Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets Taffyta_muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Bert Hettie infobox.jpg|Henrietta Hubble as Ernie Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Roosevelt Franklin Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Snow White-1.png|Snow White as Granny Bird Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Maria Sneezy transparent.png|Sneezy Dwarf as Luis The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Guy Smiley IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Herry Monster Severus Snape.jpeg|Severus Snape as Count von Count Cressie infobox.jpg|Crescentmoon Winterchild as Countess von Backwards Ruby.jpg|Ruby Cherrytree as Countess von Dahling Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Biff Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Sully Georgette.jpg|Georgette as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Felicity Foxglove.jpg|Felicity Foxglove as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Cynthia infobox.jpg|Cynthia Horrocks as Rosita Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Merida.png|Merida as Baby Bear Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster April 9th 67.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Happy BBS.png|Happy Dwarf as Mr. Hooper Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Linda Photo58.png|April Glover as Miles Princess Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona as Olivia Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Gina Poppy from Trolls.jpeg|Princess Poppy as Gabi Logos (section u/c) Episodes The episode numbering scheme in Dandenong North is unusual: it alternates between Txxx, xx-xxT, Lxxxx, xxA, xxxA, xxB, xxxB, 7Dxx, 4Dxx and 4Exx. For example, T320 belonged to Dandenong North parody of Episode 131 of Sesame Street. [[Dandenong North/Episodes|See this page for a list of episodes included in Dandenong North.]] Direct-to-video * Christmas Eve on Dandenong North (1978) * Dandenong North Presents: Follow That Jenny Foxworth (1985) Character images (section u/c) Category:Dandenong North Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Parodies with Victoria AU-related names Category:723GWU Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:352KFT Category:024RPT Category:XQ25EG Category:XQ23HG Category:7229AO Category:618RVD Category:2207ST Category:127RWU Category:369RWU Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:NET Category:PBS